


squeak

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	squeak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicspeakstoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/gifts).



This tent, with its collection of impossibly tiny cats, reminds you at first of the kitten performers. They are prowling everywhere, almost the size of mice, but otherwise exactly like ordinary cats. Prowling, napping, tripping over each other and pretending no such had happened.

Then you see the mouse. 

It is a giant, large even for a cat, if it is meant to be the cat here. As you watch, stunned and slightly horrified, it chases the cats everywhere. Across the floor and up the curtains, even climbing the sides of the tents, tiny claws not quite piercing the fabric. Until, seething, you open the tent flap to let the cats out, and step forward snarling to confront it.

The look on the mouse’s face, just before it vanishes, would be pleasantly comical if you were not enraged.


End file.
